


My Dearest

by IWSTW



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vague memory of a girl. But Dreamman had no idea who she was. However, on his next plan of freedom, he discovers an old friend. How will he deal with the haunting memories, and how do they link to this friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Long ago, I knew fear. It was a common visitor, uninvited. But that's changed now.  
Sometimes, I have vague memories of her. I can't remember her name ever since the "change", but I can almost see her face. She has dark brown hair, a red dress, and . . . that's all I can remember. I don't even know who she is, who she was.  
But deep inside of me, there's fear. I hold up my own, trying to appear cool and collected, hiding the terror inside.  
Who is she, and why are these memories haunting me? And why do I care so much? I should be the only one to matter! Then again, maybe it's fear of the unknown. Maybe I'm just scared of her, discovering who she is. But she doesn't matter, right? Just some girl, she doesn't matter at all to me. Or at least that's how I wanted to feel.  
Today, another prolonged escape plan. Hiding in the city, my "brothers" wouldn't dare search for me there. After all, their faces are known, mine, not so much. I was almost there, when . . .  
Bam!  
I had bumped into someone, a young robot girl it seemed. She tumbled to the ground, I did not falter.  
"O-oh, sorry!" she said to me. There appeared to be sewing supplies scattered about, fallen from the box she must've held in her arms.  
I assumed I would need to stay on the good side of the townsfolk, so I put on a fake smile and said with an outstretched hand, "Pardon me, miss."  
She took my hand and I helped her up, then she smiled back. "Thank you, but oh, my stuff! It'll take forever to organize them again!"  
I wanted to just say "tough luck" and walk away, but instead I decided to help her, kneeling down to pick them up.  
However, this aura surrounding her felt so familiar, as if I'd seen her somewhere before. Could it be . . . ?  
No, impossible. And even if she were, I shouldn't concern myself with the one whom haunted me.  
"Here, since you helped me, follow me to my shop and I'll give you something in return!"  
Walk away. That's all I could think. But a reward for such a small task? I was interested. I gave her a nod in return and followed her to her store.  
"What did you say your name was? Something-man? I mean, you are a robot, right?" she asked me.  
I shouldn't give out my name just like that, she couldn't know the name of Dreamman. So instead I told her, "Nightman, just call me Night." That sounded related to my name, it would do.  
"Oh," she sounded slightly disappointed, I was confused as to why. "Well, I'm Tailorwoman! You can call me Tailor, though."  
"I see, it's nice to meet you then, Tailor."  
She gave me another smile and we held some light conversation on the way to her shop. Maybe I would have a place to stay for the night, or longer. I just needed to make sure the others couldn't find me.


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamman, under the alias of Nightman, is working out staying at Tailorwoman's place until he can find a place to stay, or in other words, hide until his "brothers" are no longer looking for him.

A smile. A warm smile. A girl. A strange girl. Linked together, she looked to me in this foggy memory.  
"Come on, Dr. . . . is waiting for us!" I couldn't quite remember the name of the doctor, but it likely wasn't Wily if she spoke so happily.  
I take her hand and we head inside some laboratory, then it ends. I cannot recall what it looked like on the inside.  
". . . ight . . . Night!"  
I snapped up out of bed. The girl from before was calling my name, it appeared I had been able to negotiate spending the night with her.  
She smiled to me. "You're finally awake! Now, what do you think of this coat?" She handed me a hooded coat that seemed to match my armor, however the hood was black.  
"Thank you," I said, doing my best to not sound disappointed. Yes, it was a gift, but a simple coat for my act of kindness? And for us robots it's more of just a fashion statement, nothing more.  
But now my attention was focused on her smile. It felt so . . . welcoming and familiar. I couldn't quite place as to why.  
"So, do you live around here?" Tailor asked me.  
Now was my chance! Averting my eyes to the floor (even though she probably couldn't see them through my visor), I said back, "I don't . . . have a place to stay. Not anymore, at least."  
She had shock written all over her face. "You don't have a place to sleep at night? Well, that won't do!" She smiled once more. "You can stay with me until we find you some place to go!"  
Perfect. I could stay in hiding here until my "brothers" give up on the search. This should work out smoothly. I thanked her once more.  
"However," she began. "Everyday I have orders to fill out, so I'll busy except for the weekends. I'm sorry if that doesn't work out for you."  
"That's fine, I can busy myself," I said, finally putting on the coat she gave me. I should at least pretend I like it while I stay with her.  
She nodded and smiled again, then excused herself as she had work to do, for it was Monday.  
I think I might be able to find ways to enjoy myself while I stay with Tailorwoman. But I still needed to find the real reason she was so familiar, because the girl in the memory would have likely been killed by Wily.  
And it would be better that way.


	3. The Old Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamman realizes where he's seen the coat before, and discovers something he had longed to know. But instead of relief, he is angered.

The next day, I remember the coat. My coat, and how I looked before the change. Of course, I used to wear a coat looking exactly like this, only a shirt beneath it, which I was not given. I did not have my visor, nor did i have the tracking device for a right eye. I was normal and free.  
But now, although I kept my colors and hair, I am different. I look so different with my armor. I behave so different with my new optimizations. I'm not me anymore, but the old me was likely pathetic. A helper bot, I believe, like Tailorwoman. Which means the old me was utterly useless, just like her.  
What a worthless life, helping others. You have to take care of yourself in this vile world, you cannot take care of others unless vitally necessary. However, you use the others. Use them to make you stronger, crush them under your newfound weight. It is the only way anymore.  
But for now, I have to be like them, at least until the heat cools down. Then after that, I'll crush anyone in my path of freedom.  
Enough thinking, I need to occupy myself for five days while that girl works. It'll be difficult, but it's worth it. So I roamed around, then I saw it; Tailor's room. She was at the front of her store, of course, tending to customers. So she wouldn't notice a thing while I uncover how I know her.  
Silently, I opened the door, and creeped inside, shutting it behind me. Her room looked very typical, although maybe she was a little poor (which is strange considering her doctor should be able to take care of her). Observing my surroundings, I saw it. I saw a picture of her and . . . me? The old me, that is, the pitiful one. We were smiling at the camera, standing right next to each other, nothing more. We seemed to be in a park of some sort. How did she . . . ?  
That didn't matter. I was furious. I was going to get some answers out of her, even if it had to be the hard way. If she really is the girl from my memories, she's going to pay for all of the torment she caused me.


	4. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage is a powerful emotion, filling both of their hearts.

After I stormed out of her room, I spotted her; the new bane of my existance. No customers were around, so calming myself, I smoothly made my way towards her.  
"Hey, uh, can I ask you something?" I said, holding back my rage.  
"Oh, well, there's no customers here right now, so sure!" Tailorwoman said.  
"Where do you know of the name Dreamman?" I asked. My only eye was twitching and I could only hope she couldn't see through my visor.  
Her eyes went wide. "U-um, I don't know anyone of that name . . ."  
"Really?" I began. "Then who's that in the picture in your room?"  
"You went in my room?" Her voice was a mixture of anger and fear.  
"Yes, yes I did. Tell me all you know about him, and your relation to him, now," I commanded.  
"Y-you barge in here, you invade my personal space, and you expect me to t-tell you about my probably-dead brother?" she exclaimed, holding back tears. It was strange how she said I barged in when she invited me.  
But, her brother? That means she's . . .  
No. No, no, no. She is not related to me. Not anymore. Not to the me that was reborn.  
I had no choice now. I removed my visor, revealing my face (although it was slightly different, with a tracking device for a right eye and all).  
"D-Dream?" Tailor whimpered. She actually recognized me now. "B-but you said . . . I thought you were . . ." She leaped towards me for an embrace, but I pushed her away.  
"I'm different now, it's not like that anymore. Yes, my name is still Dreamman, but I'm not pathetic like the me you knew," I bluntly said to her. "The me you knew is dead."  
"Wh-what do you mean . . . ?" She backed away.  
I meant that I was a war machine, modified by Dr. Wily to kill Megaman. She was probably considered as well but deemed useless. So I said, "It doesn't matter, just know it's better this way."  
". . ." She remained silent for a few seconds, looking to the ground. ". . . Get out."  
What? She was telling me to leave? I still have unanswered questions!  
Tailor looked up to me with seething rage in her eyes. "Get out!"  
I didn't answer at first, nor did I move. ". . . No."  
Tears started streaming down her face. Why the hell was she so upset? "Get out, get out, get out!"  
Having enough of her tantrum, I walked out silently. But after this, hell is coming.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet, although it was uncalled for on Dreamman's part. But finally, he can take care of the girl haunting his memories and past.

I waited until nightfall of the next day, sure it was soon and she might expect me, but I couldn't wait any longer.  
Lurking around, I made my way around the building, looking for an entrance. Aha! A window! Carfeully, I checked to see if it was open, and it was. How foolish of her, how careless. Luckily, I'm small, only slightly taller than the blue bomber himself, so it was no problem to slip through. Only then did it hit me she could have an alarm system in her house - or moreover her store - and braced for the worst. However, nothing happened. I was safe once more.  
Now, to her room, where she likely slept. I noticed before she had a bed in her room, why not a charging station? When did she get her power? But it didn't matter now, as long as she wasn't conscious. I crept along the floors silently, making my way to where my "sister" resided. Having finally arrived, I creaked open the door, and peaked in. There she was, in bed, sleeping. Perfect.  
However, when I took my first step, the floor make a loud creaking noise. She shot up.  
"W-who's there?" Tailor weerily said. Then she saw me. "D-Dream? What're you-"  
I couldn't wait a second longer, what if she alerted someone? I quickly put my hand to my audio reciever, and connected my system to hers. She was now powerless. I simply put her into a deep, deep sleep then approached her body. Her eyes were wide open, unable to close after the sudden action I preformed. Creepy. But then I realized I had come unprepared, I had no tools. I would have to settle for whatever she had here.  
I darted out of her room, and to her sewing supplies. There I found them: scissors. She wouldn't have a kitchen knife as she needed not eat, so this would do. I felt its tip, sharp and perfect.  
I sped back to her room and dragged the blankets off of her. Now, it was time. I jabbed the scissors into her chest, but she was unable to wake up from what I had done. I tore them down, carving a straight line into her. I could partially see her inner mechanisms. I cut out a square to give me access to her wires, then began ripping them all out. Handful by handful, they fell to the ground. Eventually I stopped, and looked to her face. It made me furious. I grabbed the scissors once more and stabbed them into her head. And again. And again. And again.  
Finally, I'd had enough. Leaving the scissors hooked in her left eye, I walked over to the picture of the younger us. I picked it up, and took it with me as I departed, needing a new place to hide.  
Sleep well, my dearest.


End file.
